


Seductions Of A Foxy Host

by ChibiTaisho



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Friends With Benefits, Growing Up, Other, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/M/M, Tricksters, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTaisho/pseuds/ChibiTaisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For safety reasons, Kagome is switched to a different school and sent to live with the Haninnozuka's, a close family friend. Now she must attend Ouran, hiding as a normal human boy while her family searches for the enemy before they could find her. But no one ever told her she couldn't have a little fun with the reverse harem called the 'Host Club,' ne?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seductions Of A Foxy Host

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club !
> 
> Note: I will be referring to 'Kaname' as a he because… well I want to. Lol. Also, Kagome never went down the well into the past. This all takes place in the modern age.

The sun rose over the horizon, casting a swirl of colors into the sky as its light seeked out to chase away the darkness of night. Within the Haninozuka estate, a male figure arose for school as the day's light shone into his room. Donning a robe, he sighed as he walked out into the hallway, knowing that the two people he's living with will not be easy to wake. Walking down the corridor, he stopped at a brightly colored door. Opening the door, he strolled into an equally bright room filled with stuffed animals, empty plates of cake, and candy wrappers. On the bed was a child-like boy, curled up under the blankets with a pink bunny held tightly in his arms.

"Mitsukuni," he called softly as he gently shook him. The boy only grunted and ducked under the blankets to resume his sleep. After several minutes of useless shaking, the male sighed as he looked around the room and spotted a slice of French Chocolate cake on a nearby table. Taking the delicacy, he held it near the boy to wake him. Honey's nose twitched in his sleep as if he smelt its sugary aroma.

"Wake up and I will give you this piece of cake." Honey's eyes shot open and he glanced around the room and found a man standing by his bed.

"Takashi…?" he asked sleepily as he rubbed his eye. Mori nodded and silently gave him his reward, watching as the small blonde quickly devoured the cake.

"Come. We need to wake her up," Mori told him. Honey nodded with a smile and jumped out of bed to walk alongside the indifferent male out and down the hallway. They came to a halt at a locked white door. Using a key, Mori turned the knob and they both entered a room encased in complete darkness.

"I'll go wake her up!" Honey proclaimed happily and began to search for one of the high bed posts to climb on. Mori nodded and carefully maneuvered his way through to the other side of the dark room. After he did, Mori threw open the heavy drapes on the windows to allow light to pass into the room.

"Time to wake up, Kago-chan!" Honey shouted as he jumped off the post and landed on the huddle lying under the blankets. There was a surprised yelp before the entire room was once again enveloped in shadows.

"Kago-chan! It's only us!" Honey called out. There was a second of silence before the shadows sank back to allow the sunlight to illuminate the room. Honey was still kneeling on the bed while Mori stood by the window. Out of the farthest corner where the shadows had absorbed into stood a yawning female as she rubbed the sleep out of her azure eyes.

"Damn it you guys. You didn't have to wake me up so suddenly. I could have accidently attacked you," Kagome grumbled.

"Fluffy!" Honey squealed as he glomped one of Kagome's six black tails. He began stroking the soft appendage, making Kagome purr in pleasure as she wrapped the rest of her tails around him.

"We need to get ready for school," Mori said, interrupting the moment. He then blushed lightly as he noticed her clothing. While he had a simple black robe and Honey a regular light blue pair of silk pajama that covered his entire body, Kagome only wore a pair of black boy shorts with a purple bra. Despite the fact that he has known her for basically all his life, he could not become accustomed to her constant indecency.

"Like what you see?" Kagome hummed suggestively, causing his blush to deepen. She chuckled in amusement at his embarrassment. "I still don't see how you can't get used to my playful ways. As a fox youkai, it's in my nature," she teased as she unwound her tails and placed a pouting Honey on the floor. She then pointed to the closed door. "Now leave you two. I need to get ready for school." The males nodded and obediently left the room to get ready themselves. She sighed as she heard the door lock behind them and began walking towards her private bathroom.

Kagome stepped into the large shower as the hot water pounded into her back. She grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began the task of washing her long blue hued, raven mane and many tails. She then began scrubbing her body clean of any sweat and dirt. When she was done, she covered herself with a nearby towel and walked back into her bedroom. Opening her closet, she took out her school uniform. The male uniform.  _'It looks better than the female uniform. Besides, I need to keep my identity a secret just like chichi said,'_  she thought as she wrapped her large chest in tight bindings and began slipping into the clothing.

Gazing into the full length mirror on her closet door, she smirked at her reflection. The blue jacket brought out her azure eyes while the rest of the attire accentuated her slim yet athletic form.  _'Not bad... Just need to hide the youkai attributes.'_ She looked at the blue four-pointed star on her forehead along with the twin black stripes on each cheek. On her eyelids were blue, almost black, eye shadow markings. She touched her pointed ears lightly with her clawed hand as her six obsidian tails swished lazily behind her. Closing her eyes, she summoned her magic to hide her features to appear ningen. She didn't bother to change her feminine parts to seem male since she wouldn't allow anyone to come that close, aside from Mori and Honey. Even if someone did, she will simply quickly use her magic to change it last second.

Shrugging uncaringly, she grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs to join her friends at breakfast. The scent of pancakes, bacon and eggs invaded her sense, making her mouth water, as she entered the dining room. She saw Honey and Mori were already sitting and eating their breakfast contently.

"What would you like, Milady?" a servant asked her. The entire house knew she was a female in disguise as a result of her situation and were sworn to secrecy. Only close family and friends knew the actual details and her true nature of being youkai. Kagome nodded as she sat down across from Honey and gave her order. Soon a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip pancakes and bacon strips were set in front of her. She gave her thanks and happily began eating the delicious food.

"Kago-chan! I know your starting school a little late with us but do you think you want to join the Host club with us?" Honey asked cheerfully after he ate his full on cake.

"Host Club?" she asked with interest mid bite.

"Hai! Takashi and I are in the club. But Takashi does have the Kendo club too," he informed happily as he hugged his bunny. Kagome hummed in thought as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"I do like Kendo… but the Host Club sounds interesting," she mumbled with a smirk. "Hmm… I'll just join both then. Looks like Mori and I are going to have plenty of quality time," she said as she tossed him a teasing leer, causing the male to almost choke on his food. Kagome laughed at his reaction. It was simply hilarious to cause ningen to act so modest and shy by a few choice words and meaningful actions. She took after her father in that sense.

"Yay! Tama-chan will be happy to have you join and Kyo-chan won't care as long as you bring in customers. But, I have to tell you that Kyo-chan can be kind of scary. He's always trying to find stuff about everyone's life," he warned. Kagome lifted an eyebrow at the statement.

"Do not worry, Honey. My otousan has already arranged to have my information locked. He doesn't want anyone to know anything about me since that despicable hanyou along with my deceiving oji-san are still free," she replied with a frown.  _'That traitorous man of an uncle betrayed our family by joining the disgusting hanyou. Because of their hunger for power, lives were lost, people were injured and I had to go into hiding along with moving in here to switch schools since I was their target.'_

"It's ok, Kago-chan," Honey said as if reading her thoughts. "While the rest of your family is looking for them, we'll keep you safe," he assured her with a serious face. Mori nodded in complete agreement as they both held a determined gleam in their eyes.

"Despite the fact that I can take care of myself, I know you will," she said with a smile. "Even if you two are only ningen, you guys are pretty strong. Powerful enough to take on my best friend and survive." The males blushed at the compliment. Before they could respond, a servant came to inform them the limo was ready to take them to school.

"I hope this school will bring as much entertainment as you two say it will," she commented casually.

"Of course it will, Kag-" he stopped when Kagome suddenly waved a giant multi-colored lollipop in his face.

"Remember, my name is not Kagome Higurashi in the academy. It is…?" she asked.

"Kaname Takahashi!" he replied quickly as his wide eyes locked onto the yummy treat.

"And will you remember to always call me by that name since I am a boy?" she questioned as she continued to taunt him with the candy.

"Hai, Kame-chan! I won't tell anyone!" he promised, using a new nickname, as he held out his hands excitedly to accept his prize. Kagome smiled at his answers and gave the eager male his reward. Honey cheered in joy and happily began licking the lollipop while hugging his bunny as he walked alongside the two towards the limo. Kagome gave Mori a questioning glance, silently asking him the same question. Mori nodded in reassurance for he wouldn't tell anyone her true gender or background unless she wished it.

"Now," Kagome said after she settled into her seat in between the two males. "Why don't you tell me more about your friends?" Honey smiled and gladly began explaining their friend's personalities and oddities to her.  _'This will be an interesting year indeed…'_

* * *

Kaname walked alongside Mori as Honey chatted from his seat on the disguised male's shoulders. All morning, the two had been showing their kohai the entire area of Ouran Academy so he wouldn't get lost. Since their arrival to school, rumors quickly spread of the mysterious new student who is apparently friends with Honey and Mori. Kaname had merely smirked at hearing the ningen speak, causing many nearby females to gush at his handsomeness. Already he was the talk of the school and many of his fellow classmates were extremely curious of him.

"You have the same homeroom as Hika-chan and Kao-can, Kame-chan," Honey stated cheerfully.

"Is that so?" Kaname replied with a grin as he remembered they seemed to be the most exciting of the group of friends. Honey nodded as he continued to look at his friend's schedule. Homeroom was going to start soon and they didn't want to be late so they were going to show Kaname to his class before they head off to their own.

"This is it," Mori said as they stopped in front of a classroom door. Honey gave Kaname his schedule back before hopping onto Mori's shoulders.

"Thanks guys," Kaname smiled at them in gratitude. They smiled before turning to walk to their own homerooms.

"Bye Kame-chan! See you afterschool," Honey said as he waved one of his hands while the other waved Usa-chan's paw. Mori turned his head and gave a simple smile in farewell.

"Bye," Kaname smiled with a wave before opening the door. The sound of the knob turning must have alerted the awaiting students sitting in class for they turned to look in his direction. He decided to ignore them and casually leaned against the wall as they waited for the teacher to arrive.  _'Damn, already bored.'_

His wish for enjoyment must have been answered for a student walked into the room and clumsily tripped on a loose shoe lace before him. Acting on instinct, Kaname held his arms out and easily caught the person before they could fall. Sighing, he paused as he sniffed the person was a girl based on the distinctly feminine scent. ' _Looks like I'm not the only cross dresser.'_

Smirking, he hoisted the girl up to her feet. His sharp azure eyes clashed with wide soft brown orbs.  _'She would be very cute if it weren't for her choice in wardrobe and hairstyle.'_

"You must be careful next time," he cautioned her as he motioned to her loose shoe laces. The girl gained a faint blush as she began stuttering apologies.

"I-I'm… Gomenasai! I should have-," she was cut off by amused chuckling. She unintentionally shivered at the sound of his sinful laugh.

"It's alright. You didn't hurt me. Now, who might you be?" he asked with a smile. The girl blinked in surprise, attempting to contain her blush at his silky voice, before replying to the attractive male.

"H-Haruhi Fujioka..."

"Fujioka-san, I am Kaname Takahashi. I have a feeling you and I will become very close." Haruhi's eyes widened as her blush deepened at the implication, but she smiled nonetheless. He wasn't as arrogant or rude to her as the rest of the student population seems to be.

" **Ahhh!"**  a group of females shrieked as they looked on with blushes.

"His laugh is so sexy!"

"He saved him! What a hero!"

"I would love for him to be my knight in shining armor." Kaname rose an eyebrow at the silliness of the female student population.  _'And some males,'_  he thought as he noticed most of the males were fighting down their own blushes.

"Fujioka-san-"

"It's just Haruhi," she interrupted him gently.

"Haruhi…" he said, testing the word out. Haruhi's heart sped up as she heard him say her name.  _'What the hell is wrong with me? I've never cared about appearances before!'_ "Haruhi?" She blinked as she felt someone gently touch her cheek and saw it was Kaname with a slightly concerned expression. "Are you alright?"

"Uhh… yeah. What were you saying?" she asked, hoping to break the embarrassing moment.

"I asked," he began to lightly move her messy bangs out of her eyes. "Why a female as adorable as you be in such unattractive attire."

"Umm… well I, uh, don't r-really care about appearances," she responded with another blush. She wondered once again what the hell was wrong with her. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw the teacher enter the room.

"I must go take my seat now," Haruhi mumbled before turning to go to her desk. Kaname remained at the front of the class for the teacher's acknowledgment.

"Who are you?" the teacher asked the teen curiously.

"I am the new student," he replied simply.

"Ah, yes," he hummed as he glanced through the new class role. "Why don't you introduce yourself to you classmates?" Kaname nodded for he didn't care either way.

"Ohayo gozaimasu everyone. My name is Kaname Takahashi. I hope to be acquainted to you all and," he grinned, "become very close with some of you." His classmate blushed, hearing the double meaning but were unsure whether to take it that way or not.

"Okay…" the teacher said awkwardly. "There is only one empty seat left Takahashi-san and that's in front of Fujioka-san. Please raise your hand Fujioka-san." Haruhi tentatively raised her hand and gulped nervously when Kaname spotted her and leisurely advanced in her direction. Kaname threw the fidgety girl a glance along with the curious redheaded twins watching him intently before settling into his desk.  _'So they are the Hitachiin twins…'_

Shifting in his seat, he stared at the front of the class in boredom. He had already learned the lesson so he had no reason to listen to something he already knew. He passed the time by doodling anything that came to mind.  _'I wonder what my family is doing,'_ he thought as he drew a tall black fox with nine tails sitting proud as he gazed down at a smaller black fox with six tails who was staring back. Both their foreheads held a four pointed star. On the smaller fox's neck was a collar that had a single small circular gem hanging from it while the larger fox held an enormous halberd almost twice his size easily by the handle in his mouth. In between the foxes was a sleeping mother vixen curled around a slumbering newborn kit. Near her was another fox lying on top of a shakujo with his eyes closed as his head rested on his front paws. Kaname blinked out of his thoughts and gazed at the clock on the wall in surprise as he heard the bell ring.

"That's a pretty nice drawing, Takahashi-san." Kaname looked over to find Haruhi standing next to his desk with an uncertain smile as she gazed at the drawing.

"It's ok," he replied with a careless shrug. "Please just call me Kaname," he told her with a charming smile, causing the girl to blush.

"T-then just call me Haruhi, Kaname-kun," she told him. Kaname nodded as he stood from his desk and began gathering his things.

"Do you need help finding your way to class?" Haruhi asked as they walked out of class together.

"Well, I have been shown the entire ground so I don't think I will get lost." He saw her face fall briefly with disappointment. "What class do you have next?"

"Umm, Advanced History."

"Hmm… it looks like we are headed to the same class," he told her with a smile.

"Really?" Haruhi questioned in surprise, before smiling in excitement. "Can I see your schedule?" Kaname handed the interesting female his schedule as they continued to walk down the corridor. He saw a flicker of red and turned his head to look in the direction. Ahead of them were the Hitachiin twins performing a show of incestuous brothers in love for a group of red-faced females.

"We have most of our classes together, Kaname-kun," Haruhi said as she returned his schedule.

"I'm glad. Now I will be able to be in your company that much longer," he remarked with a smirk, causing her to almost trip again.

"Oh look, it's Kaname-sama!" a girl from the group shouted as she noticed them walking closer. Her yell caused many students to turn their attention towards them. Kaname merely ignored the screaming male and females as he strolled alongside an uneasy Haruhi.

"Do not worry about them," Kaname assured her. Noticing she was still uncomfortable, he swiftly summoned his magic to flatten his chest for a more masculine feel and placed a reassuring arm around the smaller female's shoulders. Haruhi blushed deeply at the sudden contact, but leaned against him for the offered comfort as they continued to walk. The embrace seemed to only stimulate the eager onlookers for their yells became louder. Kaname gave the Hitachiin twins a quick side glance and grinned towards them as he noted they were observing him closely. The action must have caught them off guard for they blinked in surprise as faint blushes appeared on their noses.  _'I will get to know them at the Host Club…'_

* * *

Kaname sighed as he leaned against the entrance for the Kendo club as Honey sat on the floor playing with Usa-chan. He had just finished sparring against some pretty tough ningens and proved his skills to the members. He is now an official member of the Kendo club and the only one who could battle against Mori. Now, he was waiting for the indifferent male to change out of his fighting wear to go to the Host Club. Moments later, Mori appeared next to them with his Ouran uniform back on.

"Come on, Kame-chan! Now that Takashi's here, we can go to the Host club and eat cake!" Honey cheered as he pulled on the male's sleeve. Kaname shook his head at his enthusiasm but obligingly followed behind the small male. "Hurry up Takashi! You're being left behind!" Kaname glanced back and saw he was indeed a bit far from them.

"Hn." Mori abruptly ran towards them, only to come to a sudden halt beside them. His breathing was even as if he had not broken out into a run. Kaname decided to lift the excited blonde onto his shoulders to stop his hurried pace. Before long, they came upon Music Room 3. Mori opened the door and all three were assaulted with rose petals.

"Ah, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai have arrived," a tall blonde announced happily. His curious violet eyes then zeroed in on the unknown male Honey was perched on. "Along with a friend."

"This way, Kame-chan," Honey said, ignoring everyone as he hopped off the male and began pulling him towards a table already filled with cake. Kaname continue to follow him since he did love sweets as well, just not to the extent Honey did.

"Which kind do you want?" Honey asked. Kaname sat down on one of the couches in front of the table as he eyed the different plates of cake.

"Hmm… it doesn't matter Honey. You know I love all cake." Honey gave a broad smile and nodded before grabbing a plate and handing it to him. He then grabbed a plate for himself and settled next to the taller male on the couch.

"Mmm... Red Velvet cake… " Kaname hummed around a forkful of cake.

"I know it's your favorite," Honey stated proudly as he took another bite of his own cake. The two sweet lovers were completely oblivious of the crowd of hosts watching them questionably.

" **You know him, sempai?"** the twins inquired in interest as they gazed at the unknown male on the couch. Mori nodded.

"Who is he?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"A close friend. Kaname Takahashi. He wants to join the Host club." He said simply, going straight to the point.

"He is the new student, correct?" Kyouya asked the indifferent male. Mori gave another affirmatory nod. "Hmm… well from what I hear, he has made quite the impression with the students in the school."

" **Yeah, he couldn't walk down the hallway without a mob of boys and girls following him,"**  the twins added.

"Then he will make a perfect addition!" Tamaki declared. "Welcome to the Host Club our newest member!" he declared as he popped up in front of the raven headed male and held his hand out in greeting. Kaname glanced up from his second plate of cake at the male.

"That's it? No test or anything to prove I will make a good host?" he questioned in surprise.

"There is no need for that. You already have the beauty," Tamaki said as he gently grabbed his chin and examined his face. "Such remarkable eyes," he hummed as he gazed into his azure eyes. "And polished features," he mumbled as he lightly caressed his cheek with his thumb."You will make an ideal host." Kaname's eyes widened at the ningen male's bold moves before gaining a mischievous gleam.

Mori shook his head, already knowing Tamaki will come to regret being so close to such a playful being. The remaining hosts standing near him gave him confused looks, but continued to watch the two males interact. Their eyes widened when the new member suddenly pulled Tamaki to sit closely beside him and throw an arm around the surprised blonde's shoulders, resulting in their faces becoming close together. Honey watched the whole scene as he ate his third plate of cake contently, accustomed to Kaname's behavior.

"Such daring actions from an attractive stranger," Kaname murmured as he stared into his wide violet eyes. "Tell me your name."

"Uhh… T-Tamaki Souh," he replied with a blush.

"Is that so…" Kaname hummed as he brought a forkful of cake into his mouth while the hand with the arm around his neck lightly played with his blonde hair. "Your features are unique compared to an average Japanese male descendent."

"U-umm, its b-because I'm h-half Japanese and half F-French," Tamaki answered, his face scarlet as he watched Kaname suck the frosting off the utensil.

"Really now?" he inquired in interest as and leaned closer to the male. "J'ai toujours été attire par la beauté étrangère." Tamaki inhaled sharply, his face beet red until finally his eyes rolled back and he fainted. Kaname released the now unconscious blonde, making him fall back against the couch as he laughed in amusement. Honey giggled cutely from beside him, aware of what his friend said to the 'Host King.'

" **What just happened?"**  the twins asked in bewilderment. Sure Tamaki was always flamboyant and theatrical, but he usually got back up and was back to normal. This time he really did feint.

"Kaname was being flirtatious," Mori said simply.

"And it seems Tamaki couldn't handle it," Kyouya said with a smirk. It wasn't often the 'Host King' was rendered unconscious.

" **You speak French?"**  the twins asked Kaname as they appeared behind the couch he sat on.

"Hai. I've taken many trips to France and thought I might as well learn the language," Kaname replied as he returned to casually eating his cake, ignoring the fact that there was a blonde male passed out next to him.

"What did you say-" Hikaru said

"To make him faint?" Kaoru finished. Kaname merely smirked in response as he took another bite of his delicious treat.

"So I'm truly a member of the Host Club?" Kaname asked the glasses wearing man who was writing in a black book. He could tell this male was the one who kept the club in order and running smoothly. The bifocals male simply nodded as he continued scribbling who knows what.

"Yay!" Honey cheered as he launched himself into Kaname's lap and hugged him. Lucky for both of them that Kaname had finished his cake or they would have had frosting on each other. "I knew they would let you join!"

"Hn." Mori gently ruffled Kaname's head with small smile. He then took a seat on the couch across from theirs. Kaname huffed as he ran a hand to fix his now slightly disheveled hair before reaching out and grabbing two more plates of cake. Honey happily took his plate and began consuming it with a pleased hum on Kaname's lap.

"If you do what you did to him," Hikaru said as he pointed to the unconscious 'Host King.'

"You're sure to get a lot of customers." Kaoro finished.

"Maybe even become the new King," Kyouya added with a smirk.

"… no… I am beautiful…" Tamaki mumbled in his sleep as if hearing their conversation.

" **Tono?"**  the twins inquired as they stared at his still form.

"… I won't fall… for his evil tricks… he's a just a bag full of blue jelly…"

"Poke, poke." Honey probed his face with his finger as the twins tried to contain their snickering.

"… It's my crown…" Tamaki murmured as he curled into himself as if holding something dear to him closely. "… I am the prettiest princess in the Marshmallow Kingdom…" At this point the twins lost it and they fell to the ground laughing. Honey let out a cute laugh as Mori and Kyouya shook their heads at the sleeping blonde's words. Kaname smirked as he took a bite of his cake, wondering what the hell kind of wild dream the blonde was having.

* * *

Kaname hummed with his eyes closed as he stretched lazily on the couch. The Host club will soon be open for the day and he was more than ready. He was stationed right next to Honey and Mori and for that he was glad. Opening an eye, he gazed around the room and spotted Tamaki seated in a chair and talking animatedly to a bored Kyouya. The blonde had recently awakened, completely confused. But as soon as he spotted him sitting right next him, he had remembered everything, screamed girlishly and ran to hide behind Mori's couch. His reaction only caused the twins to bust out in laughter and now, they will never let him forget it. Tamaki had stayed away from him, not wanting a repeat of the embarrassing situation. Kaname closed his eyes as he heard the host come together as the door opened. He didn't feel like getting up at the moment.

" **Welcome!"**  he heard them greet the visitor.

"Th-this is a host club?" an uneasy voice said **.** Kaname opened his eyes as he heard the female voice and turned his head to in the direction to verify as he continued to hear them talk. From his position, he could see a small figure pressed nervously against the door but he couldn't see the hosts since the couch across blocked them from his vision.  _'What the hell is she doing here?'_

" **Oh wow, it's a boy…"**  the twins remarked.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Kyouya asked the twins.

" **Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him,"** he heard the twins reply.

"Well that wasn't very polite," Kyouya said. Kaname could practically hear the smug smirk in his voice. He most likely knew Haruhi was a female. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student."

"What?" Tamaki asked in surprise. "You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we heard about." He saw Haruhi desperately attempting to open the closed door.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked wearily.

"Why you're infamous. It's not every day a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school, Mr. Fujioka." Kaname frowned as he heard Kyouya subtly insult Haruhi.

"Uhh... Arigato… I guess…" Haruhi replied unsurely.

"You're welcome," Tamaki said as he saw him appear next to Haruhi and throw an arm around her shoulders. ""You're a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel in an elite private academy!" Tamaki said cheerfully. Haruhi attempted to hastily move away from the unusual blonde but he only leisurely followed after her. "It must be hard for you to be constantly looked down upon by others." Kaname sighed as he rose from his relaxed position on the couch. He began to calmly walk towards the group of host watching the two and took the King's seat.

"He's a baka," Kaname murmured as put his elbow on the chair's arm and rested his chin in his hand. He watched the blonde continually follow Haruhi while spewing out what he thought were 'compliments.'

" **That's our king,"**  the twins commented with a shrug.

"Hey! Come back her Haru-chan!" Honey said as he pulled Haruhi deeper into the room when they saw she was leaving. "You must be like a super hero or something! That's so cool!"

"I'm not a super hero. I'm an honor student," Haruhi corrected. She then grew a tick mark as she realized what he called her. "And who are you calling Haru-chan!" Honey began crying giant tears as he ran back to Mori, who attempted to cheer him up with Usa-chan.

"Here," Kaname said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a giant colorful lollipop and handed it to a wide eyed Honey.

" **You carry those around?"**  the twins asked incredulously.

"Hai, I have them specifically for occasions such as this when Honey is upset," he answered as he looked at a now happy Honey licking his candy while he hugged his bunny.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay," Tamaki mumbled to himself.

"Openly what?" Haruhi repeated dumbly.

"So tell me what kind of guy you're into," the blonde said in sudden delight. "Do you like the strong silent type?" Mori looked towards her. "The boy Lolita?" Honey opened one eye and gave a smile as he paused mid lick to look at her, creating one of the cutest scenes. "How about the mischievous type?" The twins linked their arms together as they smirked towards them. "The cool type?" Kyouya glanced at her with a smirk. "Or the seductive type?" Kaname grinned at her surprised form.

"K-Kaname-kun…?" Haruhi inquire disbelievingly. Kaname's grin widened and he nodded before winking at her, causing her to blush.

"You know each other?" Kyouya asked him. He was still unable to find anything on this male and he was determined to discover what he was hiding.

" **We all have the same class together,"**  the twins said for him. Kaname stood from his place and began walking towards Haruhi. He had a bad feeling and knew from experience to follow his instincts.

"It's seems you're already under Kaname's charm," Tamaki hummed as he noticed her red face. "No matter. I will be able to change that," he said as he gently grabbed her chin to look into her surprised brown eyes. "I'm sure you would be into a guy like me." Haruhi backed away from him, wanting to get away from his close proximity. Kaname's eyes widened as he saw she was headed straight for an expensive vase situated in a stand behind her. ' _Shit!'_

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai toujours été attire par la beauté étrangère - I've always been attracted to foreign beauty


End file.
